My Child
by XLightningX
Summary: not good with summary but I'll try.   "To be in a relationship with the famous Hatake Kakashi was great, but to have a family with him is greater" Iruka said.
1. Chapter 1

**My child**

My grammar and spelling are sucks so sorry about that. It's my first time writing a fiction and I wanted to try. So hope you read it and review it, and please don't be harsh on me. Thank you!

**Warning: this story has a mature content.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 1

Kakashi entered the living room, and he sat at the couch, he watched the brunette work on stack of paper "what do you want to talk about?"

"Just one second" Iruka's eyes on the paper on his hand. Being a teacher for evil little kids and going to the missing room dealing with too much report is a hard work. With a sigh he dropped the paper on the table in front of him and turned to look at Kakashi.

Iruka looked concerned about something and had been edgy the past couple days. Kakashi been slow to realize it at first, but Iruka's mood had started to affect him "you don't look well. What's wrong?"

"I have something I need to tell you Kakashi" Iruka studied the ground nervously. "Look if it's about our fight. I'm sorry"

"No Kashi, I'm the one who have to apologies. I wasn't myself that day" Iruka stood and went to the bedroom "come". Kakashi stood and followed Iruka. As soon as they got to the room, Iruka closed the door and pushed Kakashi on the bed, he scoot a chair in front of Copy-nin and sat. Kakashi was concerned as to what making the brunette nerves. "I found something about three weeks ago, I was shock. I didn't know what to do, I didn't know what you're going to say about it"

"What is it Iruka?"

"Kashi…I'm pregnant, we're having a baby"

"What?" Kakashi added "you mean…"

"Yes" Iruka said

"And you are scared to tell me because you think I will be upset. Well babe i'm not" Kakashi looked at Iruka's eyes "I love you"

The chuunin looked at Kakashi and a big smile on his face "I love you too Kakshi" Kakashi leaned and give him a small kiss "I will always be next to you ruru" Kakashi put his hand on Iruka's knee "I'm so happy it's you babe" he kissed Iruka's nose and pushed himself up and laid down on the bed, and Iruka laid beside him and wrapped his arms around his lover and closed his eyes "sleep ruru you look tired" Kakashi said, and slowly he closed his eyes too.

Kakashi woke up cold, opening his eyes slowly, he looked at the clock it was 4:30 in the morning wounding where Iruka is, he got up and went down stairs, and he saw light in the kitchen and saw Iruka standing looking lost in his thoughts. From behind Kakashi wrapped one arm around Iruka's waist and the other on top of Iruka's hand on table. Iruka jumped a little and said "don't do that again. You scared me"

"Sorry babe, but what are you thinking about? And why did you wake up? It's early" Kakashi said. "Just morning sickness, nothing to worry about" Iruka replied. "hm" Kakashi pressed his face into the hollow create by Iruka's neck and shoulder closing his eyes. They sat like that in a comfortable silent.

It was lunch break the kids were playing outside; Iruka was setting at his desk writing on some paper until the door opened. Iruka looked up and saw his lover walking to him, and food in his hands "lunch?" Kakashi asked. "ah, I love you" Kakashi smiled at Iruka and sat in front of him and gave him the bento "start eating before the kids come" Iruka took the bento and started to eat " I'm worried"

"About?" Kakashi asked. "What am I going to tell Naruto when he comes back with Jiraia-sama, god he doesn't even know about us" Iruka sigh. "don't worry we will talk to him together, he will be upset for a while but he cares about you, beside I should be the one to worry from him" Kakashi chuckle," he will hate me and will want to kill me, but you are his big brother, he will want to help you and be next to you. Babe when Naruto comes we will see what happen then, now finish your food, when is your next appointment with Tsunada-hime?"

"Tomorrow after class" said Iruka

"Okay, I will come and get you after class" the bell rang" I will leave you know to do your work" Kakashi kissed Iruka and disappeared.

The time was 11:00. Iruka closed the door behind him "Kuku babe I'm home!"

"I'm in the living room upstairs!" Kakashi yelled.

"Sweetie did you eat?"

"No, I was waiting for you"

"Okay, come to the kitchen"

"How's your day?" asked Kakashi.

"Not bad, but it wasn't the best ether" Iruka took out a pizza from the freezer and put it in the oven "what about you?"

"Like always. Anyway listen I have a missing tomorrow"

"What? I thought you're going with me for the checkup"

"I am going with you, don't worry, but I'm going after the check up. I just wanted to tell you"

"Oh and when are you coming back?"

"It's going to be 4 days, but I will try to come early"

"Okay, then be careful. I want my babe's father in one piece"

"hm, maybe I don't want the babe's father to come back. He stool you away from me" with a smirk.

"As you like" smirked back.

"Yes, as I like" Kakashi grasped Iruka's waist and yanked him close to him. He kissed him "Nooo Kashi stop it, the foo-" Kakashi cut him "turned off the oven we will eat later" and kissed him again hard this time. Iruka monad "let's go to the bedroom" he suddenly wrapped his legs around Kakashi's waist rubbing each other. "Ruru" Kakashi panted and slipped his hand under his shirt and throw Iruka on the bed and he on top of him, pressing his erection that start to get so hard. Iruka curled his body to his lover, Kakashi start to kiss his neck and lick. He put his hands on Iruka's nipples and starts to play with it "ah…" closing his eyes "Kashi!" Kakashi moved his hands down until his finger touched his entry, he slide two fingers inside the brunette and start to scissor. Iruka kissed Kakashi's lips "Ruru"

"Take your fingers out and-"

"hai hai" Kakashi spread Iruka's legs apart, and pushed his erection inside. He waited a little "Kuku, move" Iruka whimpered in pleasure. Kakashi rocked his hips deeper "Kashi more, yes just like that, ah…" Kakashi continued to move, and start to go faster "ah Ruru im going to.. ah ah"

"Kashi, I'm going to cum!"

"KASHI!"

"RUKA!" Kakshi rolled off next to his lover, and Iruka closed his eyes. Panting really hard. When Iruka opened his eyes. As he looked at Kakashi he saw that he was sleeping. Smiled at him and fell asleep.

Its lame I know but hope you enjoy it!


	2. Chapter 2

**My child**

**A heart for you:** I'm with u about the lemon, I didn't even wanted to write it, but I want my first chapter to me more than 900 words :P. thank you for reviewing the chapter!

**San Yuki Uchiha 22: **thank you for the review! Your review made me really happy. I hope I won't be a disappointment for you in chapter two.

I have writing block and I still have. This chapter it wasn't supposed to be like that, but I guess this is the best I did for the chapter 3-/. my laptop is stupid :S

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Chapter 2**

Kakashi sat close to Iruka and patted his back. The brunette sat at the bathroom floor and leaded his back at Kakashi's hand; he took the towel from Kakashi's other hand and start to clean himself "Thanks"

"You're welcome, I'm going to get you some water" Kakashi stood and went to the kitchen. The brunette finished cleaning himself, Iruka throw the towel into the basket in the bathroom and went to lay on his stomach in bed; he pulled the blanket over himself and curls up. "Before you go to sleep again I want you to drink some water, come on up" Iruka uncurled himself and sat, he took the water from his lover and drank it "thanks"

"Now you can go back to sleep, I will wake you in two hours okay" and the brunette fell fast back asleep.

Kakashi touched his lover's stomach in realization. _I'm having a baby. Me and Iruka's baby. I'm going to be a father_. He smiled unwarily to himself.

Iruka felt someone shack his shoulder "babe, wake up. Its seven thirty you're going to be late for school" Iruka looked at Kakashi's face "Kashi". He smiled at him "get up. I made you breakfast". He nodded and sat up on the bed. Kakashi stood and offers him a hand. Iruka took it, and they headed into the kitchen; he suddenly stopped when he saw the kitchen table full of fruits and breakfast " Kashi its too much" Kakashi shocked his head "no its not, for you it's not" Kakashi pulled Iruka for a light kiss in his mouth, and Iruka blushed at the act. Kakashi pulled a chair for the chuunin to set at. He is trying to be so nice because he knew how sensitive if you are pregnant with a child, and because he love him a lot. Then Kakashi took the other seat next to Iruka and they start to eat.

"Kids please I want your attention. If you want to me to dismiss you today early I don't want you to make any trouble okay. I'm really tired and I have headache so I really don't want to deal with your troubles" Iruka said.

One of the kids raised his hand and said "Iruka sensei are you sick?"

"Iruka-sensei, are you going to die?" one of the girls said shocked. "wah. Iruka- sensei we don't want you to die" a girl with a teary eyes. "Iruka-sensei we don't want you to leave us" and the class start to cry and make a lot of noises "sshh, kids be silent I'm not going to die, I'm just a little bet sick that's all. I'm not going to leave you" Iruka calmed the class. "Then why are you sick?"

"Oh is it because of your boyfriend, if he's the reason your sick then I'm going to kick his ass" a boy with a black hair and a pale skin said angrily named Toshiro "language Toshiro! Don't curse again" _if he knew_ "you don't even know who's my boyfriend is" the chuunin chuckled at the kids "we want to meet your boyfriend Iruka-sensei" a girl name Haruka said "yes please we want to know your boyfriend Iruka-sensei" and the classroom started to get noise again with questions. "Silent! We will not talk about my boyfriend right now, and I promise you I will make you meet him, but not today. Now let us start our lesson. The sooner we start the sooner we finish"

"But Iruka sens-" Iruka cut the kid "and if I hear another word, I will give you a quiz on Wednesday. Now do you want to say anything" he heard silent "good, now where did we stop yesterday".

"Ready to go" Kakashi said. "Yeah, just let me put the paper in the drawer" Iruka finished from his things and took his bag and walked to his lover "now let's go".

They arrived at the hospital. One of the nurses was walking and saw Iruka "oh hi Umino-san, you have an appointment with Tsunada-sama today, right?"

"Yes, is she busy now?"

"No no, I will tell her now, you can set at the waiting room" she gave him a smile before she went to tell Tsunada. The chuunin sat at the chair in the waiting room and Kakashi next to him. He took his lover's hand "do you feel better?"

"yeah, you're with me" Iruka smiled at Kakashi "list-" a nurse cuts the jounin before he say anything " Tsunada-sama ready to see you in room 210" she bowed before she go. "Come; let's go see hime-sama" said the tannin man.

Iruka turned the knob and entered the room, Tsunada's eyes turned to them "and if it isn't my favorite patients Iruka, how are you today?"

"Not bad and how are you hime-san?"

"You know better than anyone how am I" Tsunada laughed "okay, I want you to lay on the bed here" Iruka laid at the bed and she started her checkup.

"You're going now, are you?" the brunette asked Kakashi "yeah, but I'm going to walk you to the house then I'll go, do you want something before I go?"

"no I was thinking to go walking at the park but you need to get ready for your missing so I guess we will go home" the brunette said it with a pout. The copy-nin kissed his lover's pouting mouth "I'm sorry"

"No its okay" and hugged his boyfriend "I just want you to come home safe, promise me Kuku"

"I promise you sweetheart I'm not going to leave you and the baby even if you want me to leave, I'll make sure that you're going to stuck with me forever" they walked at the rood holding their hand together.

The next day the teacher woke up alone in bed _'you better be safe Kashi' _he gathered himself and went to the bathroom. He took a shower, brushed his teeth, ate breakfast and took the rood to his school. Iruka was walking and when he was going to turned left "ouch"

"Eh, sorry are you okay?" the man offered his hand to help him

"Yeah thanks, just watch where you going next time" Iruka cleaned his pants. "Here I think this is your" said the man

"Yeah, eww I have to separate the exams papers again" Iruka sigh "anyway thank you"

"Wait, are you a teacher in the ninja academy?" the man stopped Iruka before he leave "yeah, I teach there" the brunette said. "Oh great I'm actually going there too because today is my first day at work as a replacement for Taiko-sensei"

"Oh you are the new sensei for Taiko-sensei's class, great then we can walk together if you like" Iruka said. "Yeah I would like that. And by the way sorry for not introducing myself, my name is Omagi Shin, nice to meet you…"

"I'm Umino Iruka, nice to meet you too. Well Omagi-san let's move if you don't want to be late for your first day at work" Iruka gave him the best smile he have.

Omagi Shin have a short brown hair, a bronze skin and he have a green eyes it can melt your brain if you just looked at it and admire it, he is taller than the chuunin sensei, and he have a body you die to have. Omagi Shin was a handsome man you will fall for him right away.

They reach the academy school. In front of the gate building "I really have to go to my class now, so if you need anything I'm in class 1-A, don't hesitate to ask me for help, okay" Iruka made a face "and I wish you the best of luck with the children"

"Well I guess I need that" Shin laughed. "Anyway hope I can see you later in our lunch break" Iruka said.

"Yeah I will see you in lunch break. You should go now I don't want to make you late for the class" Shin said.

"Yeah right, bye Omagi-san"

"Bye Umino-sensei…"


End file.
